Iggy's Sight and Other Adventures
by MJ.Ride
Summary: Takes place after FANG. Iggy follows Fang when he leaves. They decide to find a way to get Iggy's sight back, when they meet up with the girl they rescued from the Institute.
1. Stargazing, Flying, and Failed Ice

A/N: Ok, so I finally got around to posting this. I've been neglecting it, sadly…

Fang: Poor fanfic…

Me: -sighs- But it's here now. And I promise I _will_ update, I just don't know how often.

Iggy: She writes enough to post at least once a week.

Me: Which is why I'm practically failing History and French…

Fang: We're all failing!

Me: As you can see I've kidnapped Fang and Iggy—

Iggy: Against our will!

Me: That's what 'kidnap' means, Iggy. Anyway, they've been kidnapped and have been forcibly re- enrolled in high school with me. Sophomores are we!

Fang: Yay…kill me now…-searches for rope-

Me: Iggy? Disclaim please?

**Disclaimer: **MJ doesn't not own Maximum Ride. Nor does she own Fang and me, nor Saint. Oh, and she doesn't own the PE-loving quote either, sadly.

**Claimer:** She does however own herself and any other characters she invents along the way.

* * *

**MJ's POV**

"I'm sick of being blind!" Iggy yelled, after tripping over yet another useless piece of furniture.

This was the fifth time today.

I almost felt bad for the guy, but just this morning, he had taken my nail polish remover, my toothpaste, my iPod, and my cell phone battery (notice he didn't take the actual phone) to use for bomb making.

So I didn't plan on sharing too much of my sympathy.

Fang glanced up from his laptop (no doubt updating his blog again).

"So why don't you do something about it?" he asked.

"What do you suggest I do? I can't just snap my fingers and gain sight, nimrod!" Iggy yelled.

"I _meant_, try finding someone from Itex, like that self-healer kid!" Fang retorted.

"Itex?" I cried. "You're suggesting Iggy goes to _Itex_?"

"You got a better idea?" He looked at me, not expecting a reply.

"It just so happens, I do!" I smiled, smug. Iggy looked in my direction.

"You do? Really?" he asked hopefully. "What is it?"

I was overjoyed that for once, I was the only one with a _reasonable_ plan.

"I think we should look for those other mutant-kids. The ones you guys rescued from the Institute." I said slowly.

"Where would we start? We have no clue where they went." Iggy looked quite desperate.

"Umm…that's not entirely true…You see-"

"No, I don't see, Fang. That's the problem here."

Fang continued, ignoring him. "Angel read the girl's mind as she left with the others. She said they're going to a certain area of the Colorado Mountains, where no one ever visits. A perfect hideout."

"Really? We should definitely check it out, then." Iggy smiled. I blinked. Iggy was _agreeing_ with _Fang_?

"It's a long shot, but it's worth a try." Iggy added, reading my mind. (No, not literally.)

"Well then, you want to leave tomorrow?" I asked them both.

"First thing in the morning." Fang agreed.

"Well, I'll go make dinner then" Iggy mumbled, walking off.

"Yeah, you do that. I want-" Iggy cut me off.

"You want pancakes and bacon. Just like the rest of us." he said laughing.

"Just like always." I smiled. And with that, I walked off to go watch TV.

There are these bizarre people who actually like physical education class.

You expect these people to grunt a lot and enjoy the art of sweating. You expect them to wear designer PE gear and yell stuff like, 'Dude, we are going to rock this freaking volleyball court!' .

While I don't do any of those things, I swear I am still one of those bizarre PE-loving people.

Actually, I love exercising in general.

Especially flying.

Okay, so I know I can't actually fly, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. It just means I get to watch instead of participate.

Anyway, I love watching it so much for 2 reasons. Fang and Iggy. They're just so adorable, flying around all carefree and whatnot.

But even with the adorable Fang/Iggy (not to be confused with Figgy) factor, I was still not all that psyched about the freezing-cold air surrounding me. Just thinking about it made me shiver.

I bet the air was mocking me. Or maybe I was just paranoid…

My raving paranoia was always there, making me question things.

Like that squirrel. Was it really just a squirrel, or was it spy?

I decided it was normal, and that I would let it live. For now. But I was going to keep an eye on it.

I was startled out of my insanity when Iggy walked up behind me.

Without saying a word, he sat down next to me. This is where we all come to think.

Probably because the view was so amazing from here. From my spot on the porch, I could see the sun setting, the last few orangey rays slowly disappearing over the horizon as the sky grew steadily darker.

I could see the all the little animals sleeping, and the buds of wildflowers closing for the night.

I could hear the owls, and the wolves, and the gorgeous little babbling brook at the edge of the densely packed forest. I leaned back, lying flat on the porch.

The stars were beautiful tonight.

I reached over and grabbed Iggy's arm, pulling him to me. He laid down, and I knew he was listening.

We did this every night, and as tired as I was, it was very calming.

I head Fang emerge from the house, and without turning, knew he was leaning against the porch rail, waiting for me to begin.

I gazed up at the stars. I recognized my favorite.

"There's the North Star," I said softly. "The brightest, most beautiful star in the sky." I pointed to, and grabbed Iggy's hand to show him where it was. He smiled.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I promise, when you get your sight back, you will see that star."

"You mean if. _If_ I get my sight back."

"No, I mean _when_, Iggy." I promised. I continued pointing to the stars.

"You see that one there, Fang?" I paused, and he nodded. "That's Orion. And over there's the Big Dipper."

"MJ?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"You said there's a Little Dipper, too."

"Oh, right. It's right there. Above the Big Dipper. It's upside down, like it's pouring into the bigger one."

Fang seemed to like this particular constellation. I made a mental note to mention it again, next time we did this.

"MJ?" Iggy sat up.

"Yes, Iggy?"

"Can we go flying now?" The poor kid was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Of course." I replied.

I couldn't help but laugh as he jumped into the air, flapping his wings and doing his best impression of the Blue Angels. Fang followed him, smiling.

Yes, Fang actually smiles quite a lot now. He claims it's the stars.

I think he's just happy.

I watched them for a bit longer, before remembering once again that I couldn't fly.

A minor drawback, but watching them almost made up for it.

When they were feeling generous, they would each hold one of my hands, carrying me between them.

Which was sweet, but my fear of heights got the better of me, so I don't do it very much.

Sighing, I stood up and decided I needed hot chocolate. Immediately.

Thinking the back door was still open, I tried walking through.

Sadly, the door was closed, so I smacked right into it. I heard the boys snickering from above.

Funny, I had been sure it was open. I bet that suspicious squirrel closed it! Evil squirrel!

I opened the door and made my way to the kitchen.

As I pulled out a mug from the cabinet, I realized I had no idea how to make hot chocolate.

But I didn't want to interrupt Ig's flying fun to ask about something as pointless as hot chocolate.

Plus, I figured, "How hard can it be?"…

Five minutes later, I got my answer. I had poured a bunch of the powder stuff ('Just Add Hot Water!'), into the mug and filled it with water. Then I put it in the microwave for 2 minutes.

A minute and 39 seconds later, the microwave began smoking.

Panicking, I grabbed the first thing I saw (a jar of flour), and started throwing handfuls of the stuff and the flaming appliance.

This was quite effective in putting out the fire.

Unfortunately, the microwave and my mug were ruined. I grabbed both, tossing them out the window.

Didn't need Iggy finding out about my less than adequate cooking skills.

To reassure myself that I was still a better cook than Fang, I went to the fridge to make ice.

Then I called the boys in.

It was awfully cold outside, and they didn't need to catch colds.

After getting ready for bed, I went to go check on my ice.

I was shocked when I pulled it out of the freezer.

Even after two and a half hours, it was still liquid. I went to bed, crying over my failed attempt at ice.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 1 finished!

Iggy: -sighs- Just post the stupid chapter…

Me: Don't look so glum! You're one of the main characters!

Iggy: That's what I'm afraid of…

Me: Well, I thought it was pretty good for my first chapter. Right Fang!

Fang: Can I go now?

Me: No! -huggles- You can't leave!

Fang: -headdesk-

R&R? Please just _constructive _criticism at the moment. I'll alert you as to when you may flame me, if you wish to do so…


	2. Road Trip!

A/N: Okay, so some of you are probably wondering where the rest of the flock is, and why I'm here. Well, like I said, I wrote this after FANG. Therefore, Fang has left the flock. But in my story, Iggy follows him about 2 weeks later.

Iggy: Which I deeply regret, seeing as we ended up here.

Me: -smacks Iggy with keyboard- Anyway, as Fang was off doing whatever it is Fang's do, Iggy crash landed in my pool after falling asleep flying. Fang found him there and since I knew too much, they figured it was dangerous to leave me alone. So they took me with them. So now we're somewhere in the Rocky Mountains…but I won't say where. Don't want crazed fans running off into the wilderness… So I hope this makes my story a little less confusing now.

Fang: And now, Chapter 2!

Me: Good boy, Fang! -gives Fang cookie- -pats head-

Iggy: Ohmigosh…I'm living with a couple of nut jobs…-shudders-

* * *

**MJ's POV**

"MJ!"

I sighed and opened my eyes. (Hey, that almost rhymed!)

Never will I ever get to sleep in.

Taking a deep breath, I yelled back,

"Iggy! What do you want? I was sleeping!"

"Where's the freaking microwave?"

Oh. So that's what he wanted.

I sat up. Yawning, I forced myself out of bed, and down the stairs. Iggy was in the kitchen, searching for his beloved fire hazard. He turned and looked at me.

"Where the heck is it?" he cried.

"Resting in pieces. Chocolate covered pieces." I said with a straight face.

I glanced at the window, knowing he would never find the remains.

"Well, no breakfast for you then!" He turned and stalked past me, bumping into Fang.

"Morning, Ig." He yawned. "Where's breakfast?"

"MJ destroyed the microwave trying to make hot chocolate." He looked at me pointedly.

Fang looked at me like I was insane. I probably was.

"_You_?" He snorted. "_You_ tried to make hot chocolate?"

I smacked him.

"Look, can we just drop it?" I cried. "We can get breakfast on the way! Go upstairs and get your backpacks! Each of you grab a few changes of clothes. Fang, get the laptop. Iggy, I know you'll bring bombs no matter what I say, so pack the light ones. Nothing heavy. We leave in half an hour."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Fang saluted, turned, and ran up the steps. Iggy tried following, but ran into the wall.

"I-I know! I know!" he shouted, half running, half stumbling up the stairs into my room. I waited.

A moment later, he walked back out and proceeded across the hall into his room.

I sighed. A whole month, and he still couldn't remember where everything was.

I walked outside to start the car. It was more convenient because one, I couldn't fly; B, we could throw our stuff in the back instead of carrying it; and quarto, it was faster because we could take turns sleeping, while one of us kept droving.

I opened the door to my gorgeous blue Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Hello, Yoko." I said to it. It didn't reply. But I loved it anyway.

I had wanted one of these forever and finally Fang 'borrowed' one after much begging/pleading on my part.

I head Fang and Iggy behind me. I turned and popped open the trunk. We threw our bags inside, and I slammed it shut.

"Shotgun!" Fang declared. Iggy climbed into the backseat, and I sat down I in the driver's seat. Fang jumped in last, closing the passenger door.

"Seatbelts!" I smiled. I knew how much they hated seat belts. Grumbling, they gave in and buckled.

I laughed. This was gonna be a looong ride…

* * *

"Um…go right on the next exit." Fang looked unsure of these directions, despite the fact that _he_ was the one holding the map. Iggy had fallen asleep an hour ago, so I was left alone with the Prince of Incapability. No offense, Fang.

So far, we had gotten lost 3 times Fang claimed the map was wrong. But in truth, he couldn't even figure out North from South. I sighed.

Pulling over, I remembered I had a GPS (also 'borrowed'), in the glove compartment for emergencies.

This was definitely an emergency.

"Fang, check the glove compartment. I think my GPS might be in there." All I got in response was a blank stare.

"The box thing in front of you. Open it. There's a little electronic thingamajig in there. Get it for me."I said, sighing. Again, blank stare.

"I know what it is." He said, pointedly. I glared at him, exasperated.

"Please, Fang?" I tried. He nodded, patting me on the head.

"Much better." He handed me the device.

"Thank you, your royal annoyingness." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you're _soo_ _welcome._" He balled up the map and tossed it out the window. Goodbye, Plan A.

I turned on the GPS, and punched in 'Colorado Mountains'.

I watched the directions appear on the screen. Fang played with it for a moment, setting the language/accent British, then handed it back. I pulled back onto the road.

5 minutes later…

"Ugh! I _AM_ GOING STRAIGHT! Quit reminding me! I get it!"

"Go straight 3 miles. Then turn left." I could've sworn that GPS sounded impatient.

"Stupid GPS! Quit yelling at me in a British accent!" I yelled. I reached up and unplugged the evil thing, and smiled as the screen went dark.

"Hah! What now Amanda?"

I'd decided its name should be Amanda. Because it looked like an Amanda.

"You are no match for the mighty MJ!" I shouted. "Cower in fear! Mwahahahaha!"

Fang looked at me, seeming a bit concerned.

"M-Maybe this would be a good time for me to drive…" he stammered.

"No! I'll be fine!" I grumbled, deciding to keep my paranoid insanity to a minimum.

As if that was possible.

* * *

9 hours later…

We were almost halfway there.

I had chucked the GPS out the window two hours ago, after being told to turn right immediately and almost winding up in a lake.

We'd gone to a gas station because Fang 'really, really had to pee' and now we had a huge bag of lollipops, courtesy of the now-awake Iggy.

We were in the middle of the Quiet Game. My idea.

Of course, two seconds into the game I got out purposely, so now I was driving along in refreshing silence, as the boys each tried to prove himself better.

Sometimes I'm such a genius, I scare myself.

Meanwhile, I was waving at everyone who drove by, and then watching them speed up to get away from me. Hahaha.

Too bad not very many people were on this…road…except…the cops…who were now following me with their sirens blaring. I sighed.

I pulled over again, and watched the officer walk up to my window.

Rolling it down, I looked at him. Excuse me, her. I looked at her.

"Is there a problem Officer…" I checked her badge. "…Pancake?"

Pancake? Whose brilliant idea was it to have the last name pancake?

"Yes, miss. You were speeding." She looked pissed. I prayed she wouldn't ask for anything official, like my license and registration. Both of which I did not have.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I'll go slower." I promised, crossing my fingers behind my back. No way was I going any slower!

"I see." She looked at Fang and Iggy. "And you are?"

They didn't answer. Instead they started pointing and making random, unintelligible hand motions.

Stupid silent game.

"Oh, they're mutes ma'am. My brothers haven't talked since they were about 3." I lied casually.

"Oh, the poor dears. I'll let you off with a warning. Don't let this happen again." And with that, she left.

"Guys! You totally deserted me! That was close!" I yelled at the boys.

Their responses were two muffled laughs.

I sighed yet again.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, the adventures of Iggy's sight. Where will it take us next…?

Iggy: Home?

Me: maybe…

Fang: Really?

Me: nope!

Iggy: -groans- Get me away from this psychopath!

Me: -smacks Iggy-

Fang: -muffled laughter-

R&R?


	3. The Little Girl in the Woods

_**Mo: Alright, first let me apologize. 1, because this A/N will be long, and 2, because I've neglected and abandoned this story. I just stopped caring abou it. But I was digging though my massive pile of notebooks today and I found this, so I thought maybe I'd put them up. I won't do a whole lot of editing, so you can see how my writing has changed. I might keep this one going, I might not. Who knows? But if I do decide to discontinue it, I'll let you guys know it's up for adoption, okay? I think that's fair.**_

_**Fang: I'll try to make her use her free time on typing this, rather than anime. Most of her time now is taken by writing an original story.**_

_**Mo: I'm planning on turning it into book, if I can get it published. I just want to say that I couldn't have had the courage to write a book if it wasn't for Bre-chan, St. Fang of Boredom (your stories are what got me writing in the first place, so I can't ever possibly thank you enough), and my agent, Fang. Well, I probably could have without Fang. He's quite useless when it comes to agent-ing.**_

_**Fang: Hey!**_

_**Mo: - self-righteous glare that questions Fang's intelligence –**_

_**Fang: -sighs- You're probably right…**_

_**Mo: Of course I am. At least Iggy (my editor) helps me fix and improve the story! You're just the person who reads over my shoulder and whispers snarky comments and observations while I'm writting. **_

_**Fang: You misspelled "writing".**_

_**Mo: See?**_

_**Fang: Anyways, here's the real chapter 3 (with our original stupid A/Ns).**_

**Mo: Alright, so I wrote this chapter in class while watching Titanic, so if it seems a bit…different…just go with it.**

**Fang: Don't forget about –(**_**I'm not going to write this part, because it was about a guy I'm upset with now. Also, the girliness of it makes me feel pathetic and weak. Sorry, boys. I just don't have time for love and whatnot. So I'll just edit this part out, okay?)**_

**Iggy: -sighs- Ah, teenage love. So confusing. So hormonal.**

**Mo: I am **_**NOT**_** hormonal.**

**Fang: **_**Sure**_**, you're not.**

**Mo: If I admit I'm hormonal, will you admit your undying love for Iggy?**

**Iggy: -starts choking-**

**Fang: Heck no!**

**Mo: Ah, you said no. If you read the question again, you basically said: "No, I will not admit my undying love for Iggy." Meaning that you do love Iggy.**

**Iggy: -dies-**

**Fang: Just post the stupid chapter already.**

**Generic Disclaimer Voice: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters or franchise rights.**

**Generic (and less annoying) Claimer Voice: I own myself, all of Melissa's flock/pack, and eventually the two birdkids I've kidnapped. That is all.**

So after two days—two long, long days—we were finally there, in the mountains of Colorado. We'd covered my Porshe with a tarp and hidden it in a particularly dense part of the forest.

For 3 hours, we'd been searching. We'd almost covered the entire area where Angel said they were, according to Fang. I was searching the ground with Iggy, while Fang searched from the skies.

I watched him for a moment. He flew overhead but then turned and backtracked. He looked down at me, pointing at something about 10 feet in front of me. I strained to see what he was so excited about, but I couldn't find anything relatively worth the interest. Suddenly, something moved. I tapped Iggy's hand three times, letting him know to stay quiet and follow my footsteps. Without waiting for any indication of reply, I began walking cautiously walking toward the thing. I heard the sound of…crying? Who was crying, and why?

I stepped closer. It was a girl of about six or seven. A cute little brunette. But thing that caught my eye was her ears. She had little cat ears poking out from her hair, and as I watched, I saw a tail flick anxiously behind her. She was a hybrid.

She seemed to be calling for someone. "Souri? Souris? Où êtes-vous, Souris? Souris?" she called.

"French," Iggy whispered. I nodded, which was pointless since he couldn't see.

A little mouse crawled up beside the girl. "Souris! Vous y êtes!" she exclaimed, cradling the mouse in her tiny hands.

I heard Fang land behind us. Unfortunately, so did the girl. She looked in our direction, her eyes filled with fear.

"Qui êtes-vous?" she cried.

"Uh, right. It's okay. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. Just calm down," I said as gently as possible.

"Oh yes, very reassuring," Fang muttered behind me. I resisted the urge to smack him, as it might upset the girl further. Meanwhile, the child was pulling something from her pocket. A whistle.

_Well_, I thought._ That's not good._ Before any of us could react, she blew 5 short high blasts on the stupid thing. I looked around, panicking.

Suddenly, we were surrounded. About 8 other children had joined us. The little girl pointed at us and looked urgently at another girl, this one tall with long blond hair and wings.

"Melissa!" she cried. Recognition dawned on Melissa's face as she stared at us. Well, not at me, but at the boys. I took this moment to look at the other kids. Aside from Melissa and the little girl with the mouse, there were seven others. There was a girl who looked very similar to Melissa, but her skin was darker tan, she had short golden-brown hair, and instead of wings she had little fox-like ears poking through her hair. She and Melissa both looked about 15.

Another girl had wavy, dark-strawberry hair and looked 13. She had a long black tail like that of a wildcat, most likely a cougar or panther. Next was a boy with blonde hair. He looked pretty normal, I noted, as did 3 others: a girl with brown hair and piercing golden eyes; a boy with spiky, white-blond hair; and finally, a girl with short almost-black hair. Finally, the last—and strangest—kid was a boy with the same tan skin as the other girl, and shaggy brown hair sticking in every-which-direction, like a lion's mane. He had a long, furry tail and was crouched down like he was about to pounce on us. He licked his lips. I shuddered.

"Bring them to the cabin! Two of you with each of them!" Melissa ordered. She put the little girl on her back and ran off. That was the last thing I saw before my eyes were covered.

_*Melissa's POV*_

It was them. Two of the ones who'd rescued me and my pack from that awful place, with another girl I'd never seen before. I looked at the three new kids, asleep on the floor. They'd passed out soon after reaching the house. The rest of my pack had practically dragged them back while I carried Kira-Kira home to wash the mud from playing in the woods again. Well, the rest of my pack, all except for Raven. Damn that boy. Always running off. But he _had_ managed to bring back their bags from their poorly hidden yellow car. I sighed. One of these days, he was going to get himself in a lot of trouble.

**A/N: Awesome! I finally got around chapter 3! No one kill me, please! I'm going to do my very best to post every Tuesday, at least until I run out of chapters. At that point, I'll probably put this story up for adoption. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading, and I swear on my life that this story is no longer on hiatus. Until next time!**

**P.S.: Reviews are loved, concrit is appreciated, and your flames are often hilarious. ~Love, Mo**


End file.
